The present invention relates generally to lighting controls and, more particularly, to automatic targeted illumination based on aggregate illumination from multiple light sources.
Smartphones and other mobile user devices are increasingly being utilized to interface with remote electronic devices. In one example, mobile phones are utilized to control lights, curtains and/or a thermostat via communication with an on-site controller. Various additional methods have been developed for selectively changing lighting within an enclosed space. For example, systems have been described which associate selectable buttons with lighting scenes stored as profiles, wherein a user can press one of the buttons to change lighting within a home based on the stored profiles.